Disillusions
by Forsaken Angel1
Summary: Did you really think that was the end? I highly doubt it. Here you are, served on a silver platter, the continuization,(As if there weren't enough already) Of the Labyrinth......
1. Default Chapter

Pardon the intrusion, but, before you read my work you must understand a few introductions. The first being I will never, ever make a piece or scrape of writing that has Jareth fall in love with any other person other than Sarah dearest. That's just blasphemy to my way of thinking. Second being, I periodically appear in my stories, not a big part, but just appear. Its some thing I do which makes penmanship more enjoyable. I am not a big part or maybe if I do have a big part it is only to make life hell.er.fun for Jareth or Sarah. I don't like it when little peons say Oh it sounds like your taking over the story Or That's a self insert. Now, third, on the subject of indignities and flames.I WILL PERSONALLY HAVE MY MOTHER NEMISIS AND MY FATHER CHAOS DESTROY YOUR SUBORDINATE LIVES IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DEBASING MY WORK!!!!!!! (Insert deranged laughter) . Ahem. Now on a brighter subject. I adore reviews and love to see them. You can politely tell me if my work is lacking on a certain subject, I wont annihilate you for that. *Cheshire cat smile* Reallllllly. Ah Yes! I nearly forgot. My muse, and the demon sent from the depths of the seventh layer of hell to torment me by tossing out impossible ideas.MihoshaClanClan. *Out steps a catgirl of fourteen, big catears and a tail, fur the color of light gold and tiger eyes. Her hair is bubbly blonde and her eyes have a dumb, dumb blonde ditz look. She's wearing a pink tang top and short, short jean cut offs, she waves* That's it with the preliminaries, and now onto the main event. Disclaimer :: Must we go over this? I own nothing, I will never own anything so stop rubbing it into my face. *sobs*  
  
  
  
Sarah woke up, her mind groggy and her body aching in places she didn't know she had. What had happened? Oh yea! The Labyrinth. It seemed that was forever ago. Sarah kept her eyes closed and the fist thing that popped into her head was.Jareth. (duh) There such a sad love, deep in your eyes. Sarah stood unsteadily and shakily walked to the bathroom. Her alarm clock said it was 6:oo am, too early. Sarah slunk to the bathroom and stripped of all her clothes, they were mud splattered and dirty beyond compare. Sarah turned the water onto burningly hot, trying to clear her foggy mind by the heat. Strangest thing but.after all the goblins went home. at two, when she collapsed on her bed. She almost distinctly remembered herself conjuring a crystal.to clean the room but. that was impossible. Wasn't it? Sarah washed and stepped out of the shower to towel off but stopped when she reached for the towel. Acrossed her was the bathroom, full length mirror. There stood herself, but, what was that? Her face seemed paler, her skin seemed clear of all blemish and scar. It was odd, but she look older, around eighteen instead of fifteen. Her hair was three shades darker, and her eyes were still their chaotic blend of green and brown and gold but, they were kind glowing. And one her back.no way. Wings. Giant fairy wings supported by her shoulder blades. They were white in color and veined with gold. Her body was covered in sparkles and on her forehead was a dark green stone, shaped as an elongated diamond, plated in gold along the edges with sparkles clustering around it. "Sarah? Is that you in there? Come on, Its almost seven, time for school." Karen said from the door, jingling the knob. Sarah was in trouble. Thinking it was just the mirror, Sarah turned and felt a stinging sensation on her back. Twisting she saw her wings. "Shit!" Sarah cursed. This was not good. Not that she hadn't wished for wings when she was little, but, after defeating a tight wearing, godly-hot Goblin King who had his eyes on her virginity, this was not appreciated. The room started spinning slowly. The mirror now shown with twice her image. Or, no, not her image but .The Goblin King's!!!!!!! "Hmmm, nice." He said in his bedroom voice, looking at her near-naked form. Sarah blushed furiously and tried to move. Unfortunately the room did a complete turn about and instead of hitting the door, she landed in the Goblin King's waiting arms. "Not good." She said her face buried in his black leather vest. She was in the arms of the Trouble Talking, Toddler Taking, Troll Tycoon and his Terribly Tantalizing Tights.(a/n couldn't help myself) He tightened his arms then chuckled. "Oh I think its very good." He murmured against her hair and Sarah jumped away from him. Or tried to. The only thing that happened was that she dropped her towel. Jareth's eyes widened at that. Then he smiled a smile that would make Lucifer proud, the Cheshire cat jealous and make the world (or underground) Records for Most Dirty Thoughts Shown In One Look. "Sarah! Come out right now! Is that a MAN in there!' Karen called outraged. Sarah grimaced. Jareth looked at the door. For the first time, Sarah realized they were in the mirror. She looked around to see all the mirrors of her house. And one that didn't belong to her house. It led to a bedroom that was decorated in black deep brown and gold. "Well, shall we?" Jareth commented swinging her over to the odd bedroom mirror. "B-bu-but I defeated you." Sarah stuttered. Jareth smirked and let out a bark of laughter. "What a wonderful self delusion you have given yourself dear. But, you have defeated no one but yourself. Should you have taken your dreams, you would have been taken immediately to your room and you and the baby would be unharmed." "But, that's unfair!" Sarah cried outraged, Jareth's smirk widened. "Yes, terribly unfair." He sneered at the word. "That you gave away your dreams tells me, in your own personal way, you give too much and expect so little for your services." Sarah remembered that thousands of times before this incident that Karen left her to baby sit, no money for it and no thank you's. She also remembered that she skipped her dances, acting classes and ballet dancing to be with , and watch over Toby. "That's not true" Sarah lied unevenly. Jareth suddenly looked annoyed. "Listen, love, I know, as well as you do, that you aren't happy. You will come with me even if I have to gag and bind you hand and foot. You belong to me." At her confused expression Jareth lost some of the patience he always had. " The moment you gave up your dreams you gave up your humanity. Humans will give anything to achieve their dreams. Human's are greedy, you are not. You are selfless. You are immortal. You are Fae." His face was set with determination "You are Mine. For eternity." For moments in time Sarah merely stared at him, dumbfounded. Then she fell over in a dead faint, her wings disappearing in expectation of a hard impact. Jareth caught her and swung her into his arms. As he stared at her naked, alluring form he let out a shout of triumph. She was his. Oh for years he had waited for this moment. For life times he had waited for her.  
  
And now... she was his.  
  
Sarah moaned at the feeling of leather clad fingers on her bruised and abused body. The leather coated hands were impersonal and quickly skimmed over her body. What was strange though, was everywhere they touched hurt for mere moments before the pain evaporated into nothing. Something silk soft and smooth was slid over her head and down her body. Sarah tried to open her eyes but failed because it hurt too much to see the bright harshness of day. The leather hands picked up her left arm. A cold circular object was pushed up her arm halfway past her elbow. The same movement was done with the other arm. Several other circular things, these ones very thin, were slid onto both her wrists and jingled softly. The hands, no longer indifferent, now swept down her entire body to her feet and slid more thin bangles on her ankles. They brushed up once again and reverently picked up her left hand. Around this was put a large and heavy ring. On her left hand's ring finger. Suddenly, Sarah's forehead seared with fire, then it diminished. She head a painful gasp beside her and turned her head toward the sound, her eyes open a mere minimum. A blurred male figure stood, then stooped slightly at the same time he clutched his heart, as if having a heart attack. Sarah reached out a hand to comfort him. He glanced up surprised at the hand. Then he grabbed it and fell onto the bed with her, holding her tightly against his chest. His chest heaved as if he were sobbing and Sarah sat up, eyes closed against daylight and his head to her chest. She rubbed his back reassuringly and rocked back and forth. It took her a while to notice he wasn't crying he was laughing. 


	2. Met Lady Darkness

Disclaimer, I own nothing  
  
The body fell to the ground with a thump. A slim, graceful black clawed hand daintily wiped the remaining blood from her malicious crimson lips. With a sweep of a black silk cloak and the click of high-heeled boots, the vampire walked over to a large, white-clouded crystal ball. With lithe grace the creature sat herself in front of the luminescent crystal orb. For a few seconds, the reflection of the female bloodsucker was thrown back. Pale peaches skin, flawless and lustrous. Almond shaped green eyes, flecks of gold dancing with new vigor in each. A tight white full-sleeved turtleneck and long black skirt were covered by a long velvet green dress, high necked, bell sleeved with a slightly flared skirt. Her hair hung loose, piling in auburn waves past her shoulders, to her mid-back. Her pale hands again raised, to hover over the sphere of now pure white- light. The image shifted, as if alive, then focussed on a black silk lined bedroom, where the Goblin King was being held by a long-haired, beautiful girl. (Now, your reaction must be Oh NO! Not an other I'm-Jareth's-jelouse- girlfriend-and-I'm-going-to-kill-Sarah. You're wrong.) The vampire chuckled, the evil sound resonating off the high castle's interior. Waving a clawed hand over the scene, it froze, and the undead creature closed her eyes to see what would happen next. Jareth! You have no power over me!  
  
HA! You are now my wife, by Fae law....  
  
This would not do, in the future, The vampire knew for certain; the girl- child would commit suicide.... No, this was not good. "Puck!" the vampire called softly. Childish laughter was heard and a few seconds later a child of eight appeared. With long golden hair, violet eyes and an adorable face, this child was the most beautiful; ever seen. On his back was a satchel of arrows, in his hand a bow. He grinned, then bowed. "Yes, Lady Darkness?" His voice was sweet and melodious. " I need a.... Change of heart, in the Goblin king's castle, would you be so kind?" A smile curved her lips as she said so. "I'd be delighted to oblige, Lady Darkness." With a poof and a few bubbles the child was gone, leaving only a few giggles to remind of his presence. "I hate that little twerp." A growl commented, stepping into the room. "Ugh, clean up after you eat, D" Coming from the only door, a girl stood. Her blonde hair was cut to her shoulders, her body covered in fur. She was a cat/women, the last of her kind still communing with humans. "That 'little twerp' as you call him, is the former God Of Love himself, so tread carefully." Lady Darkness turned back to the ball and the cat/women came nearer. (~_*_~) Sarah felt immediately embarrassed. Her arms jerked away as she leaned back, watching Jareth finish chuckling. A sharp barb was about to make itself be known when, Sarah felt a prick on her back. Instantaneously she felt herself grow warm, then hot, then, without warning she flew at Jareth. Because of his unprepared state, Jareth was hurled to the floor, Sarah on top of him. Sarah blinked, trying to figure out why she did that. Jareth blinked also, catching his breath at Sarah's unguarded face for a moment. Then she looked down at him. Sarah opened her mouth to speak but was flabbergasted when instead of saying something, she pressed her lips to his. Warmth flowed through her, this being her maiden kiss. Jareth's hands went around her and he kissed her back, not at all unpleased by the way things were going. When they parted for breath Sarah said nothing, only stared. Jareth smirked. "Why did I do that?" Sarah blurted out, touching her lips. A giggle entered into the fray. Jareth's smirk widened. "What or who was that?" "That was Puck, Former God Of Love, and devoted servant to my cousin Lady Darkness." Jareth stood and helped her up, Sarah still dazed. "You see, my cousin has been interfeering in my life since I was six, hundred that is. You are now subject to her whims." "Wait, you mean I am her puppet?" Sarah asked, fear tinging her words. Jareth nodded. Sarah, now exposed to the fact that her body was under the complete impulses of a women who wanted Jareth to take Sarah and keep her, did the only thing that made any sense. She fainted. 


End file.
